


the mockingbird sings of love

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lake Michigan,” Seth tells him.





	the mockingbird sings of love

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Hurt/Comfort and some Fluff after tonight's garbage episode of RAW. 
> 
> Title from I Love You (I Always Have) by Mikky Ekko

“Fuck!” He yells, slamming a hand against his locker. He doesn’t care that it startles the few that are still here in the locker. He’s frustrated and he’s certain the few people that are still in here share the same frustrations he’s feeling.

He hits the locker again before slumping down on the bench, his face buried in his hands, feeling tired all of a sudden. He knows he should get up and get showered, get the stench of his sweat from his match _– What match? He thinks_ – off of him, but his entire body feels exhausted and he doesn’t want to get up for a while.

When the beginning of the year started, he felt electric, finally feeling like he has a purpose in all of this since coming back from his injury a year ago. But now, after Mania, after July, he’s been on a never-ending cycle of never being enough.

Too short. Too small. _Little man_.

He keeps his head down as he wraps his arms around himself trying to make himself smaller, like it’ll help him disappear just for a moment and get away from all this disappointment he’s been dealing with these past months. His eyes are burning and he blinks them a couple times to keep the unshed tears at bay.

He hears a couple of well wishes from the guys that are still in the locker room and one of them pats his back, which makes him want to recoil and flinch away because he’s not a fan of most people touching him, but especially when he gets like this.

The locker room gets silent, hushed voices gone and no sounds of the showers or the sounds of footsteps from people walking, so he figures he’s finally alone, which he’s grateful for. He unwraps his arms from around himself and leans back, tipping his head so it rests against his locker as he closes his eyes.

He wishes – he wishes he could go back to the beginning of the year where he felt his happiest, where he felt like he was on top of the world. He wishes he could back to two years ago when he first debuted, feeling like the entire world was his for the taking.

He wishes and wishes, but none of them are granted and well, nothing has gone his way for a long time now.

He hears footsteps enter, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t care for whoever is in here seeing him like this. It’s most likely one of the guys coming back because they must have forgotten something in here. But the footsteps get closer to where he’s sitting, so he opens his eyes and is greeted with a hand on his cheek and a concerned Seth looking down at him.

“Finn. Hey, babe,” Seth whispers, giving him a sad smile as he rubs a thumb gently down his beard and Finn feels boneless, the tension leaving his body.

God, just one touch from Seth and he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He leans into the hand resting on his cheek, closing his eyes, nuzzling it, before turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of Seth’s hand.

“Oh, baby,” Seth says quietly. Finn opens his eyes and gives Seth a weak smile that he knows doesn’t reach his eyes judging by Seth’s frown. He watches as Seth squats down to his level, removing his hand from his face to instead grab one of Finn’s, interlocking their fingers together.

“C’mon,” Seth says quietly. “Shower and we can go home.”

Home. Iowa. A warm bed with Seth wrapped around him, just the two of them feeling like the whole weight of the world on their shoulders.

He feels exhausted like he doesn’t know if his muscles can even move right now, but he feels Seth give him a squeeze where their hands are interlocked, before letting go and pulling Finn up with him, like he knew he wouldn’t be able to get up by himself.

“Hey.” Seth puts his hands on both sides of Finn’s face, searching his eyes. “C’mon. Shower and the sooner we’re done here, the sooner we can go home so I can take care of you.” He leans forward giving Finn a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Okay. Okay,” Finn says, clutching at Seth’s hands that are resting one his face and he feels like he can finally breathe again, a little bit easier than before, but that’s the effect that Seth has on him. A touch, a kiss, even just being near him, Finn feels like it’s always a little better breathing the same air as Seth when he’s near. It settles him.

Seth gives him a smile, crinkles showing at the side of his eyes and Finn feels the icy feeling in his chest melt away and be filled with a warmness at the sight of that smile. He can’t help but lurch forward and kiss Seth hard on the mouth. He hears Seth let out a surprised sound, but quickly he kisses him back, opening up easily to Finn.

He pulls away after a moment, but not before giving Seth one last peck on the lips and his cheek before letting him go. He gives Seth what feels like a genuine smile for the first time since he entered the locker room and Seth laughs, scrunching up his nose in delight.

“Okay,” Seth smiles. “I love you, but you really need to shower.” He wrinkles his nose and Finn laughs, feeling light and happy for the first time since the show ended. “Arse,” Finn grins, shoving him back and Seth tips his head back and laughs again, his nose scrunching up like before and Finn loves it.

He smiles softly and shakes his head, grabbing his towel before leaving Seth behind to go into the showers.

He feels like the next forty minutes are a blur. He’s freshly showered, the negative feelings he felt earlier washed away with it and they’re finally in the car leaving the arena to back to Seth’s place in Iowa, their bags packed and in the trunk of the car.

He feels confused for a moment because they’re not going towards the highway and he voices his confusion to Seth.

“Seth, babe, where are we going?” He asks him, looking out on the street, searching for a sign of where they might be headed.

“Just a quick detour. Don’t worry,” Seth tells him, reaching out to pat Finn’s thigh in reassurance. 

The quick detour turns out to be just that – quick.

“We’re at a museum?” He asks, confused, taking in the sign that says Milwaukee Art Museum. Seth lets out a chuckle and when Finn looks towards him he’s shaking his head.

“No, the shoreline,” Seth tells him, pointing towards the body of water behind the museum and oh, Finn thinks, that makes more sense, as he takes it in.

“Why?” he asks, looking back at Seth and Seth gives him a fond, exasperated smile. “Fresh air,” Seth says, shrugging and well, Finn can’t disagree with that. He gets out of the car, closing the door behind him. The air is cold, winter approaching any day now. There’s a breeze and he tucks his hands in his jacket’s pockets, when Seth comes around to his side and they both start walking towards the shoreline.

It’s quiet out and it feels like they’re the only two out here as they’re approaching the railings.

“Lake Michigan,” Seth tells him, as he leans forward onto the railing, letting his arms rest on it and Finn does the same. There’s streetlights around them and Finn takes a deep breath of the air and exhaling. It feels like every negative feeling and thought he had earlier leaves his body.

“Hey,” Finn says quietly. “Thanks.”

He feels Seth move beside him, pressing his upper arm against his. “For what?”

“Everything.”

Seth lets out a quiet laugh and leans into Finn. “Finn, how many times have you been there for me? Your trouble are my troubles. My troubles are your troubles.” His arm loops around one of Finn’s. “We don’t let the other go through things alone.” He unloops his arm from Finn’s and instead interlocks their fingers, a mirror from before. He brings it up towards his mouth and kisses Finn’s knuckles and Finn really loves Seth Rollins. “I have you. You have me. We’re intertwined.” He gives another kiss to Finn’s knuckles and despite the cold, Finn feels warm all over.

“I love you,” Finn whispers and Seth grins. “I know.”

It startles a laugh out of Finn and he shakes his head and despite the dark, he can tell Seth’s are shining with happiness.

“I, uh,” Seth begins, looking nervous, but still smiling. He lets go of Finn’s hand and reaches into his jacket pocket as Finn looks on confused. “I brought you here for another reason too.” He pulls out a small gift box and he hears something rattle in there. “I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I felt like it was the right moment.” Seth holds out the small gift box towards him to take, and Finn takes it gently.

“Seth,” he says. “You didn’t have to.”

Seth shrugs. “I wanted to.”

Finn lifts open the gift box and his heart stops.

He’s seen this key before. Countless times.

“Seth,” Finn mutters. He takes it out of the box and there’s a key chain attached to the key. “Seth, is this-”

“Yeah,” Seth replies softly. “Key to my house – our house.” And he says it so nonchalantly, like it’s nothing, but there’s a waiver of nervousness in his voice that Finn can easily recognized.

He feels like his heart in his throat as he moves the keychain closer to his face to read what’s engraved on it.

**_ALWAYS._ **

**_SR._ **

“Seth,” he croaks out and he looks up at him with his heart in his throat and Seth’s smiling something so soft at him. “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?”

Seth nods. “Move in with me?”

He clutches the key in one hand and the box in the other and throws his arms around Seth before kissing him. Seth catches him, his own arms wrapping tightly around Finn, kissing him back just as fiercely.

They pull apart after a few minutes and Finn moves back, keeping his face still close to Seth. “You’re such an arse,” he says laughing and Seth grins.

“So, yes?”

“Yeah, I’ll move in with you, Rollins,” Finn tells him grinning just as wide as Seth before kissing him again, but softly this time.

“Okay, as much as I would love to keep kissing you,” Seth says, pulling away from Finn, a smile still on his face that Finn knows he’s mirroring himself. “We have a three-hour drive home and I would rather celebrate in a nice, warm, bed.” He gives a wink to Finn and Finn laughs at that and agrees, both of them pulling away.

He thinks about the wishes he thought about earlier, how he wished he could go back to better times. Better times, he realizes, is every second of the day he can see Seth. Better times is every moment he gets to kiss, touch, and breathe the same air as Seth.

He stops Seth, tugging at his arm, when they get back to the car. Seth turns around, giving a questioning look to Finn.

“I love you,” Finn repeats his words of affection from before.

Seth comes up to him and rests a hand over Finn’s heart.

“Always,” Seth whispers, a soft, adoring look on his face as he looks into Finn’s eyes.

Finn returns the same smile.

_Always,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @tillthendbarnes or on twitter @susanahmadi


End file.
